


“Fly on the windscreen”, a Cassandra one-shot

by AzureAngel2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary: The upstairs neighbour has always been eccentric. There had been loud music, empty alcohol bottles sailing past and a flat fire even. But the past years, since adopting a sweet girl, Mister Krennic has been as good as gold. Tonight though there has been an explosion and now somebody stands on her balcony.Time frame: The story takes place in 0 BBY.Place of choice: CoruscantLength: one-shotFurther reader warning: Please excuse my weird English! I am German. English is only my Second language!Disclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company
Kudos: 1





	“Fly on the windscreen”, a Cassandra one-shot

_I've got to get to you first_   
_Before they do_   
_It's just a question of time_   
_Before they lay their hands on you_   
_And make you just like the rest_   
_I've got to get to you first_   
_It's just a question of time_

_Well now you're only fifteen_   
_And you look good_   
_I'll take you under my wing_   
_Somebody should_   
_They've persuasive ways_   
_And you'll believe what they say_   
_It's just a question of time_   
_It's running out for you_   
_It won't be long until you'll do_   
_Exactly what they want you to_

_I can see them now_   
_Hanging around_   
_To mess you up_   
_To strip you down_   
_And have their fun_   
_With my little one_

_It's just a question of time_   
_It's running out for you_   
_It won't be long until you'll do_   
_Exactly what they want you to_

_Sometimes I don't blame them_   
_For wanting you_   
_You look good_   
_And they need something to do_   
_Until I look at you_   
_And then I condemn them_   
_I know my kind_   
_What goes on in our minds_

_It's just a question of time_   
_It should be better_   
_It's just a question of time_   
_It should be better with you_   
_It's just a question of time_

The skyscrapers of Coruscant were either built with durasteel or reinforced concrete frameworks. Some of them had curtain walls of glass, but others, like this building, had polished stone.

Harwiva Vagree, born in the twilight years of the Galactic Republic, sighed.

Sometimes she missed the Emerald Sea. There had been a constant breeze, playing with the dune grass as much as with her head dress.

Life at the edge of the Pnakotic Dunes had been a bliss until the crime organization, Crimson Dawn, had shown up.

As a Savarian she was far away from her own people and her clan, but this way she and her daughter, Tarpa, had been able to keep their tongues. But what a price they had paid! In this metropolis, there were not the colours of the wind. No ocean breeze.

Even though Harwiva had met a decent man who had become her husband and a devoted father to her daughter, she always had missed the clan she once had been part of.

A grand-daughter, Sihi, had been born and for a while she had been almost happy.

But all in life had been but the monotony of household chores done by droid helpers and her dressing up for her Coruscanti husband. Five years ago he had died. And her life had become more serene. Just the occasional visits from her daughter and, even less, her grand-daughter, who studied off-world on Alderaan.

Today the Krennic girl from upstairs broke her cocoon of silence. With climbing gear.

Breathing hard the youngster stood on her balcony. The red hair unkempt and full of debris. A bulky bundle was bound in front of her like a baby in a sling.

When Harwiva looked closer, she recognized the despicable creature that Mister Krennic had walked around the block the past years. A Corellian Hound with white skin and a visage that seemed to be sculpted by some crazy artist.

The older woman took a cautious step forward. “Cassandra?”

That made the youngster snap out of her stupor. “Misses Vagree.” Her already swollen eyes filled with tears. “Boomer is dying on me. And my father… he… oh freck it! I wish my cousin was here. He would know what to do.”

Before any question could be asked by Harwiva, Cassandra shook her head in dismay.

“You will just slow me down and then none of us will survive this mess.”

Soft whining came from the animal in question.

“You stay with this lady here. She will take good care of you!”

There was a lot that Harwiva could say, but she thought better of it. A long time ago she had betrayed her own people for staying alive. Now she would not fail this teenager.

********************************************************************

Less than five minutes later a stranger walked into the flat, unasked for. His skin had the colour of Sakai-wood. Dark, unruly hair framed his bearded face. A pair of equally dark eyes drilled into her. Even though he was in civil clothing, she could tell what he was. An Imperial officer. Perhaps of a Special Forces Unit. Maybe even the infamous ISB.

The searing gaze moved from her onto the dying animal. “Tell me, where she went! For you cannot deny that she passed by.”

Harwiva, certain that denial was not an option, shrugged her bony shoulders. “She was in tears and out of her mind.”

He shook his head. “Nonsense. She is her father's daughter. Smooth as a Mon Cala eel. Therefore she will wind her way down this building, charming uncanny folk like you.”

Protest awoke in the elderly woman. “She is but a teenager.”

Grim lines formed in the strangers face. “That makes her even more dangerous. A rebel in the making.”

Harwiva was not convinced. “Mister Krennic was loyal to the Empire.”

“That is what we thought until certain events as well.” The stranger smirked. “Now Mistress Cassandra is an enemy of the state as much as her father. As much as… ah, never mind!”

The knife came out of nowhere. And stuck deep into her bowels.

“And since you helped her escape justice, you are guilty as charged.”

In slow motion Harwiva sank down, a hand pressed on her abdomen, watching the bearded man leave.

Minutes felt like hours.

Suppressing her sobs, Cassandra finally stormed out of her hiding place. “I am so sorry!”

The elderly woman placed a finger on her lips. “Now we know that you need to escape the authorities.” Blood started to drip from her mouth. “The Lower Levels, hide there for a while!”

This was of course a suicide mission in itself. But the girl was a survivor. No doubt.

“We need to get help for you!” Cassandra insisted.

“I am dying, child!” Harwiva smiled despite all. “But you will live. And remember...”

Speaking turned difficult, even though there was so much left to say. About contacting her daughter. Perhaps there was even a chance of getting a funeral service at the edge of the Pnakotic Dunes.

“Tell, Tarpa...”

And all of a sudden Harwiva was bathed in light.

“Misses Vagree!” Cassandra shouted, trying to focus her somehow.

“Go! I am almost home!” The elderly woman took one of her bloodied hands from her belly and started stroking the girl's face.

“But…!”

“I will take Boomer with me. He won't lack of anything!”

There was a new clarity in Harwiva. A knowledge from Beyond. “Beware of Sinjir Rath Velus! This ISB loyalty officer means you harm.”

“Who?"

The elderly woman's hand sagged down, leaving a mess.

Cassandra was on the brink of hyperventilating.

“Go!” Harwiva repeated and, using her last strength for she was so tired, said, “Leave us... while you can!”

Then the light broke. But not for long.

It was like sun rise, but much, much brighter. And it felt good.

Boomer hopped around her, wagging his short tail.

“Good boy!” she praised him and leaned down to pat him.

Her old bones, plagued by arthritis, did not hurt any longer.

There was one last thing the spirit of Harwiva needed to check. Slowly, she walked towards the still open balcony door and, following an instinct, she gazed down into the abyss.

There was Cassandra, pressed against the outlines of the building like a fly on the windscreen of a speeder.

That girl always would get by. The Force was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Question of time” by Depeche Mode (1986)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Hidden quotes from SW movies and the SW universe


End file.
